


Ruination

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thoughtful drabble from <i>Two To Go</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruination

**Ruination**

Objects, of course, aren't nearly as important as people.

When there is destruction, everyone remembers the people. Other things are considered important only if people are in close proximity.  
Once abandoned, objects are forgotten. Dismissed. They will rust - or rot - and never be thought of.  
And yet the morning sun still touches them.

A car wreck, in a forest.  
A window pane, cracked across.  
Books with words ripped from them.  
A robot, lying in pieces on a highway.  
Prison bars, extremely bent.  
A white top, stained permanently red.

So much destroyed, and yet no-one cares. Or even remembers.  
Not today.


End file.
